


Почти как в сопливом ромкоме

by CoffeeBee



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Case Fic, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: — Насчет твоего вопроса, — начал Джейс, когда они с Себастьяном пересекали безлюдную парковку. Слова эхом отразились от бетонных стен, и прозвучали намного громче, чем он рассчитывал: — Может, я ненавижу тебя не настолько сильно, как мне казалось.





	Почти как в сопливом ромкоме

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстратор: Радужный Аркадий на красном тракторе  
> Бета: Amarillis_Beladonna
> 
> песня, которая упоминается в тексте — Rixton - Me and My Broken Heart

[ ](https://image.ibb.co/cUyfAq/image.png)

На двадцатый день совместной службы с новым напарником Джейс, наконец, в самом деле осознал: отправить неподошедший экземпляр обратно в департамент и обменять его на менее раздражающий вариант уже не получится. Себастьян, развалившийся на пассажирском сидении казенной полицейской тачки справа от Джейса, не был бракованным тостером или электрочайником — назад его не примут. Поэтому оставалось только считать проведенные в его компании дни, смиренно делать воображаемые зарубки на воображаемой тюремной стене и почти физически подавлять в себе желание совершить убийство. Себастьян испытывал судьбу каждую секунду — он дышал. 

— Тебя здороваться вообще учили? — пожалуй, с излишним раздражением гаркнул Джейс, останавливая машину на светофоре. 

Себастьян, упрямо молчавший с того самого момента, как Джейс подобрал его несколько минут назад, выглядел, словно вот-вот отрубится — наверняка вчера шлялся где-то до ночи, забив на ранний подъем. Он лениво повернулся на звук чужого голоса и демонстративно поправил на переносице очки-авиаторы. Средним пальцем. Джейс без труда разглядел собственное раздражение, отразившееся в огромных зеркальных стеклах. 

Запихнуть бы эти ебаные очки ему в глотку так глубоко, как только получится, подумал Джейс и тут же пожалел. Мысль о глубине глотки Себастьяна не принесла бы мира ни одному психически здоровому человеку.

Себастьян едва слышно хмыкнул. Довольный произведенным эффектом, он отвернулся к окну, и Джейс в очередной раз почувствовал, насколько сильно ему не хватало прежнего напарника. Алек, его старший брат, к большой гордости родителей закончил свое обучение и перешел в отдел киберпреступлений, оставив Джейса с его проблемами позади. 

И нет бы начальству заменить его на Изабель, их с Алеком младшую сестру. Или хотя бы на Клэри — новенькую, к которой Джейс все никак не находил повода подкатить. Нет. Кто-то наверху твердо решил, что комфортнее — в чисто профессиональном смысле этого слова — Джейсу будет в компании Себастьяна Моргенштерна. Все до единого в полицейском участке считали его той еще занозой в заднице, и не сказать, чтобы они были неправы. 

Вероятно, капитан тайно ненавидел Джейса долгие годы и наконец нашел способ выжить его из участка навсегда. Он, конечно, не стал бы бежать, поджав хвост, только потому что его напарник мудак, но убийство человека — действенный метод закончить карьеру копа. А Джейс с каждым днем подходил все ближе и ближе к тому, чтобы выпустить в Себастьяна обойму-другую. 

Мечтать о таком драматичном завершении их недолгого и не слишком удачного сотрудничества было бы куда проще, окажись Себастьян абсолютно бесполезным. Но бесполезным Себастьян не был — он вполне прилично водил машину, метко стрелял, знал хорошую кофейню, среди персонала которой не нашлось бы бывших заключенных, желающих плюнуть в кружку копу-неудачнику. Плохие ребята его побаивались — словно демоны, признающие авторитет Люцифера. И если бы Джейс ежедневно не испытывал желания разбить ему рожу, он бы даже признал, что смотреть на Себастьяна в какой-то мере приятно. Чисто с эстетической точки зрения он был красив. Впрочем, не то чтобы Джейсу действительно было дело до его внешности. 

И все же эти плюсы не отменяли скверного характера, импульсивности и раздражающей наглости. Себастьян никогда не писал отчетов, взваливая всю бумажную работу на Джейса. Он угрожал свидетелям, до отвратного цинично подходил к вопросу смерти и в целом мало кому мог показаться приятной личностью. А еще они с Джейсом трагически разошлись в музыкальных вкусах. 

Сам Джейс любил инди- и поп-рок, а Себастьян слушал все подряд, постоянно переключая радиостанции. И будто бы считая, что этого недостаточно, он подпевал, громко и безо всякого стеснения. Но винить Себастьяна в излишней самоуверенности было глупо, потому что его голос — Джейс признавал это лишь про себя и с огромным трудом, — звучал почти идеально, что и бесило больше всего. Себастьян вообще умел быть до странного привлекательным в самых абсурдных ситуациях.

Джейс слушал, как он подпевал, и просто не мог заставить себя выключить радио до тех пор, пока спасительное сообщение диспетчера не прервало импровизированную караоке-вечеринку на колесах. Обрадованный, он тут же поспешил приглушить музыку. 

— Пьяный мужчина двадцати лет со следами побоев найден в переулке на пересечении сто восемьдесят четвертой Западной улицы и Бродвея, — раздался из динамика монотонный женский голос. 

— У нашего бара? — переспросил Себастьян едва ли не брезгливо, ни к кому в общем-то не обращаясь. Джейс согласно промычал. Какому идиоту в голову могло прийти избивать человека напротив полицейского участка? 

Диспетчер раз за разом повторяла свое сообщение, — настолько безнадежно и серо, словно уже и не ждала отклика. 

Все лучше, чем быть запертым в одной машине с Себастьяном, решил Джейс, отвечая на вызов.

Подъехав к бару, Джейс заметил машину скорой помощи — видимо, побои оказались куда серьезнее, чем он предполагал. Парня допросить не получилось, медики уже упаковали его в свой фургон. Похмелье, сломанная рука и небольшое сотрясение — достойный повод избежать разговора с копами, как ни крути. 

Джейсу с Себастьяном удалось выяснить лишь то, что пострадавшего зовут Саймон Льюис, что он музыкант и играл вчера в “Охотничьей луне”, и что, очнувшись у мусорного контейнера в переулке, он не смог найти бумажник с документами и деньгами. Деталей почти никаких. Но к счастью, Майя Робертс, работавшая на баре прошлым вечером, согласилась дать показания. 

— Саймон Льюис, — настойчиво повторила она в который раз, пока Джейс с Себастьяном устраивались за стойкой. Майя называла его имя так, словно они идиоты, не признающие знаменитости мирового масштаба.

— Льюис, — задумался Джейс. — Откуда я знаю эту фамилию?

— Он играет здесь со своими ребятами каждые выходные, — разочарованно вздохнула Майя, явно давая понять, что сомневается не только в компетентности Джейса, но и в его интеллектуальном развитии.

— Нет, что-то еще, — проигнорировав ее тон, потер подбородок Джейс. 

— Не такая уж редкая фамилия, — Майя покачала головой, но потом все же соизволила объяснить: — Хотя, конечно, ты прав. Саймон — сын какой-то богатой шишки. Его отец мафиози, практически еврейский крестный отец.

— И? — Себастьян, совершенно не тронутый ее речью, принял скучающий вид, а Майя, попавшись на его уловку, тяжело вздохнула и, натирая бокалы, принялась рассказывать.

Мол, у этого Саймона — мальчишки из богатой еврейской семьи — вчера выдался не самый удачный вечер. Дружки из группы его кинули, пришлось развлекать публику одному, да и самой публики оказалось — пять человек и уснувший за барной стойкой пьянчуга, чей храп был едва ли не громче пения Саймона. Естественно, после такого провала горе-музыкант напился вдрызг и стал плакаться Майе о несправедливости судьбы. 

— Тут-то к нему и подсел этот странный мужик, — почти торжественно объявила Майя, всем видом давая понять, что подошла к ключевому моменту истории. Себастьян, подпирающий щеку рукой и, судя по всему, готовый отключиться в любую минуту, едва не подскочил на месте, стоило Джейсу ненароком ткнуть его в бок.

— Что за мужик? — переспросил он, встрепенувшись. 

— Лет тридцать, высокий, азиат, яркий макияж, весь увешанный бижутерией, волосы — крашеный ежик. Назвался Магнусом, — старательно перечислила Майя, точно образцовая ученица у доски. Себастьян, услышав описание, враз сник и разочарованно закрыл лицо ладонью, а Майя, закатив глаза, продолжила: — Убеждал, что ясновидящий и что на Саймона — смех, и только — наложили порчу, а он за вполне приемлемую цену может ее снять. 

— Шарлатан, в общем, — подвел итог Джейс, старательно игнорируя странную реакцию Себастьяна. — А дальше? 

— Вон там, — вытянув руку вперед, Майя указала за их спины, — за третьим столиком сидел католический священник и…

— В баре? — скептически приподнял бровь Себастьян, облокотившись на стойку. 

— А что такого? — пожала она плечами. — Он ведь не напивался, девочек не кадрил. 

— А мальчиков? — язвительно улыбнулся Себастьян и, столкнувшись с осуждающей тишиной, добавил. — Ну, знаете, католические священники. 

Джейс с Майей продолжали молчать единым фронтом, и Себастьян сдался. 

— Понял, — вздохнул он. — Плохая шутка. Но, серьезно, что он тут забыл? Решил причаститься до несознанки?

— На допросе и выяснишь, Шерлок, — припечатал Джейс раздраженно и добавил уже чуть тише сквозь зубы: — Если тебя на пороге церкви молнией не убьет.

— Ну конечно, ты то у нас святой апостол Иоанн, — пробурчал Себастьян под нос. Джейс насупился и готов был уколоть в ответ, если бы не Майя: 

— Вам показания будете снимать или продолжите остротой языков мериться? — вздохнула она, подбоченясь. — Если захотите помериться чем еще, то не на людях, здесь приличное заведение.

Джейс неопределенно пожал плечами, и Майя заговорила снова. 

Молодой священник, которого, по всей видимости, звали Рафаэлем, уловил суть разговора и тут же загорелся праведным гневом. Подсел к Саймону с другой стороны только для того, чтобы на пару с шарлатаном-Магнусом изобразить клишированную сцену кинематографа: демон и ангел на плечах у мятущегося. 

— И прикиньте, что началось, когда этот чокнутый священник на весь бар объявил Магнуса сатанинским отродьем, — с нездоровым восторгом объявила Майя, заговорчески склоняясь ближе к Джейсу. 

И Джейс прикинул. Он представил себе, как маленький ангелочек в рясе разбивает арфу о голову такого же мелкого дьявола перед самым носом пьяного Саймона, и еле сдержал смешок. А то, что священник был католиком, в то время как сам Саймон — евреем, отчего-то только добавляло истории колорита. 

В общем, по словам Майи, эти двое ругались на чем свет стоит до самого конца ее смены и, когда она уходила, казалось, вот-вот подерутся. 

— Постой, так ты толком не знаешь, что произошло? — не скрывая разочарования переспросил Джейс. И чего она только свидетелем вызвалась?

— Я знаю, что вам наверняка нужно поговорить с этим Магнусом, — немного обиженно уверила Майя. — И со священником тоже. Гарантирую, они точно наворотили дел.

— Куда сначала? — спросил Джейс поднимаясь с места. — Исповедаться или к гадалке? 

— Если Магнус нагадает тебе семь лет несчастий, импотенцию и увольнение, выбор очевиден, — широко улыбнулся Себастьян, вновь надевая очки. Джейсу тут же захотелось разбить их, впечатав того носом в барную стойку. — Тем более, я знаю, где его искать. 

— Откуда ты знаешь Магнуса? — решился спросить Джейс, заранее зная, что пожалеет. Они с Себастьяном как назло застряли в пробке, и Джейс посчитал, что попытки светской беседы лучше неловкого молчания или себастьянова пения. — И что с ним не так? Я видел этот твой красноречивый фейспалм.

Себастьян раздраженно цокнул языком и все же признался нехотя:

— Он мой сводный брат.

— Серьезно? — искренне удивился Джейс, а потом засыпал его вопросами: — Брат? Какого хера мы тогда едем к нему? Ты не имеешь права его допрашивать. 

— Сам знаю, — отмахнулся Себастьян. — Но его можешь допросить ты, а там разберемся. 

— Дебилизм какой-то, — проворчал Джейс. Получить пизды от начальства в его планы на субботний вечер не входило. — В жизни бы не подумал, что у тебя есть брат. Тем более такой...

— Ну вот и открылась правда, — нарочито разочарованно вздохнул Себастьян, постучав пальцами по рулю. — А я всегда знал, что ты расист. 

— Да причем тут расизм, я же не из-за того, что он азиат, — попытался оправдаться Джейс. — Я просто...

В ответ Себастьян лишь глянул на него сквозь зеркальные стекла очков.

— Ладно, — отмахнулся Джейс, уставившись в окно. — Не похер ли, что ты там обо мне думаешь. 

— У моей матери когда-то был роман с его чокнутым ублюдком-папашей, — услышал Джейс мгновением позже. Себастьян, сложив руки на груди, смотрел прямо перед собой, словно бы он не при чем, словно это не его внезапно потянуло на задушевные разговоры. Джейс пытался не показывать своего удивления, хотя был практически уверен, что получалось у него так себе — они никогда не откровенничали друг с другом. 

— У тебя есть мать? — спросил Джейс, не удержавшись. Вопрос идиотский, ясное дело, да еще и Себастьян не дал ему ни единой возможности объяснить, что он на самом деле имел в виду. 

— Не знаю даже, как сообщить тебе настолько шокирующие новости, — тем временем поучительным тоном начал Себастьян, — но даже у самого последнего мерзавца в этом мире есть мать. Если, конечно, он не вырос из пробирки.

— Нет, — поспешил исправить ситуацию Джейс. — Я не об этом. Ты никогда не говорил о ней, поэтому я не думал, что она жива. 

— А ты думал, я ее убил что ли? — Себастьян самодовольно ухмыльнулся и, казалось бы, разговор можно было считать законченным, но Джейс все же решился на ответную откровенность, и глухо пробормотал:

— Мои родители погибли еще до моего рождения.

Неловкая тишина, повисшая в салоне, отлично напомнила о том, почему они с Себастьяном старались никогда не обсуждать ничего, кроме работы. Джейс попытался поймать его взгляд за стеклами очков, и судя по тому, как скоро Себастьян отвернулся, у него получилось. 

— То есть? — уточнил Себастьян, все еще глядя на дорогу, и, заведя машину, вновь двинулся вслед за потоком. 

— Да, меня достали из трупа, и если я услышу хоть одну шутку по этому поводу, я буквально тебя пристрелю, — прорычал Джейс, заканчивая разговор.

Наверное, впервые за всю их совместную службу, он включил радио сам и даже не сменил станцию, попав на ту же сопливую романтическую попсу, которой с утра подпевал Себастьян. Теперь он, к счастью, молчал. 

Пробка рассосалась еще через минут двадцать, и до дома, где находилась квартира Магнуса они добирались в неловкой тишине. 

— Чтоб ты знал, я никогда не стал бы шутить на такие темы, — между делом обронил Себастьян, когда они поднялись на нужный этаж. 

— Да пофиг, — отозвался Джейс, нажав на кнопку дверного звонка. — Говорить буду я. 

Трезвонить пришлось еще около пяти минут, пока дверь резко не распахнулась, являя взору хозяина квартиры — заспанного, лохматого и в распахнутом шелковом халате ярко-красного цвета. Под ним лишь боксеры скорее напоминающие пояс, чем простые человеческие трусы. Джейс, осознав, что бессовестно пялится, неловко отвел глаза. Сверяться с показаниями Майи было не обязательно для того, чтобы понять: перед ними Магнус. Начисто игнорируя Джейса, тот вальяжно оперся на дверной косяк и недовольно уставился на Себастьяна. 

— Привет, братишка, — бросил тот, и, ощутимо задев Магнуса плечом, прошел в квартиру. Джейсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за Себастьяном. Когда он переступал порог, Магнус, словно бы решив наконец обратить на него внимание, окинул Джейса оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы и, похоже, довольный тем, что видит, сам отступил в сторону, освобождая дорогу. Джейс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что этот изучающий взгляд его не смутил. 

— И тебе хренового утра, — наконец отозвался на приветствие Магнус, когда все они двинулись вглубь квартиры. Он упал на диван посреди гостинной, медленно закинул ногу на ногу и, с ухмылкой поймав взгляд Джейса, обратился к Себастьяну. — Какого хера ты тут забыл?

— Допрос подозреваемого, — ответил Себастьян, устраиваясь в кресле напротив Магнуса так, словно к себе домой зашел. Джейс неловко топтался рядом, с каждой секундой все сильнее ощущая себя лишним. Знал же, что заткнуть Себастьяна можно в лучшем случае кляпом. 

— Ты меня, что ли, собрался допрашивать? — рассмеялся Магнус неверяще. — Ты мой сводный брат. Даже если у тебя что-то на меня есть, как детектив, ты вообще не имеешь права здесь находиться.

Себастьян, выглядя растроганным до глубины души, накрыл ладонью грудь у самого сердца: 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что после стольких лет ты наконец признаешь наше родство. И все ради защиты собственной задницы. Жаль, родители не видят. Мама бы плакала.

— Эта стерва никогда не плакала даже на похоронах, — отмахнулся Магнус. Руки Себастьяна на подлокотниках кресла сжались в кулаки, а Магнус тем временем, вновь окинув Джейса изучающим взглядом, обратился уже к нему: — Выходит, беседовать я должен с тобой?

Джейс, собираясь ответить, открыл было рот, но Себастьян оказался быстрее. 

— Мальчишка, Саймон Льюис, — перебил он. — Вчера вечером играл в “Охотничьей луне”. Сегодня он в больнице с сотрясением и сломанной рукой, а его бумажник магически испарился. И вот незадача, — Себастьян покачал головой, — ты один из двоих неудачников, в компании которых его видели накануне. Начинай говорить. 

— Как там у вас принято защищаться? — хмыкнул Магнус. — Если сериалы про копов не врали, я должен требовать право на один телефонный звонок. 

— В принципе, можешь, — не задумываясь, поддержал его Джейс. В плане ненависти к Себастьяну они с Магнусом, судя по всему, были родственными душами, и Джейс невольно проникался к нему симпатией. 

— Тогда я должен позвонить твоей матери, — Магнус кивнул Себастьяну и тут же потянулся за лежащим на журнальном столике телефоном. — Извинюсь напоследок за то, что звал тебя сукиным сыном все эти годы. Очевидно же, что в вашей ситуации, скорее, она сама — сукина мать. 

Нет, подумал Джейс, в борьбе с Себастьяном Магнус не был хорошим союзником — его смелость граничила с глупостью.

Себастьян улыбнулся. Фальшиво и холодно. Очень знакомо, Джейс привык к такой его реакции на собственные шутки. 

— Магнус, я предлагаю решить проблему мирным путем, — Себастьян развел руками. — Но если хочешь, Джейс сейчас может отойти в другую комнату и прикинуться мертвым на пять минут, а мы с тобой проведем беседу моими методами. 

Магнус напрягся и злобно уставился на них исподлобья. 

— Себастьян, — прошипел Джейс, — ты не имеешь права ему угрожать. Ты вообще не имеешь права задавать ему вопросов.

Послышался тяжелый вздох, и Себастьян, подняв глаза на Джейса, спокойно, но твердо потребовал:

— Перестань подрывать мой авторитет в глазах подозреваемого. Жутко сбивает с толку. 

— Я — ваш первый совместный допрос? — вновь засмеялся Магнус, облокотившись на спинку дивана и запустив пятерню в спутанные волосы. Выглядел он так, словно смотрит комедийный ситком. — Справляетесь отвратно.

— Заткни пасть! — прорычали Джейс с Себастьяном одновременно. 

— Настоящий профессионализм, не подкопаешься, — тихо вздохнул Магнус.

Игнорируя его причитания, они еще несколько секунд напряженно смотрели друг на друга, будто играя в гляделки. Джейс, очевидно проиграв, отвернулся первым и, пожав плечами, вновь дал слово Себастьяну. В любом случае, капитан их обоих убьет, так что, пусть делает, что хочет, Джейс не станет ему мешать.

— Ты в дерьме, приятель, — тем временем обратился Себастьян к Магнусу. — По уши. Парнишка — не кто-нибудь, а сын крупного бизнесмена, еврейского Дона Корлеоне, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. И у него рука сломана. Ты же догадываешься, что такое перелом для музыканта?

— Какой еще перелом? — послышалось из дальнего угла комнаты. Все трое — Магнус, Джейс и Себастьян — как по команде обернулись на голос. В дверном проеме, очевидно ведущем в гостиную из спальни, застыл невысокий коренастый парень, сразу же показавшийся Джейсу знакомым, но вообще, трудно было сказать точно, когда тот в попытке проснуться потирал лицо ладонями. Одет он был… да в целом, не был. Прошлепал босыми ногами по ламинату в одних боксерах, словно по песку на пляже. Прикрывать наготу в этом доме считалось оскорблением чьих-то политических и религиозных взглядов? Им с Себастьяном тоже положено было раздеться до белья на входе? Джейс едва заметно потряс головой, отгоняя мысли о Себастьяне в неглиже подальше. 

— Это кто еще? — Себастьян кивнул в сторону полуголого гостя, который, наконец, убрал ладони прочь от лица. И когда он приблизился к дивану, на котором распластался Магнус, Джейс понял, что уже знает ответ на вопрос. 

— Рафаэль, — раздался хрипловатый со сна голос, и Себастьяну понадобилось всего несколько секунд на то, чтобы сложить два и два.

— Ты что, трахнул священника? Господи, блядь, Иисусе, — выдохнул он пораженно и тут же, глянув на Рафаэля, осекся: — Простите, отче.

Себастьян совершенно неграмотно перекрестился справа налево, а Джейс, покачав головой, тихо заметил:

— Он не настоящий священник. Давно не виделись, Сантьяго, — обратился он к Рафаэлю. — Я должен был догадаться, что речь о тебе. Покончил с брачными аферами и переключился на обдиралово музыкантов? 

Рафаэль уже было набрал воздуха в легкие для ответа — явно не особенно дружелюбного, — когда Себастьян прервал их:

— Брачный аферист? — переспросил он, скептически разглядывая Рафаэля. — Почему тогда не сидит? 

— Из его жертв невозможно вытрясти обвинения, — пояснил Джейс, и Рафаэль, не скрывая гордости и чувства собственного превосходства, улыбнулся. — Дочка одной из потерпевших пыталась подать заявление в полицию, так мамаша на следующий же день притащила ее в участок и вынудила его забрать. Уж не знаю, что он там с ними делает, но все остаются даже слишком довольны.

— Все с тобой понятно, братишка, — усмехнулся Себастьян, обращаясь к Магнусу. — Знал бы я, что священники так хороши в постели, только их бы и трахал.

Рафаэль поперхнулся воздухом. 

— Он не священник, — зло процедил Джейс, устало прикрывая глаза. 

— И никто здесь никого не трахал, — сухо добавил Рафаэль. — Мы друзья. 

Себастьян проигнорировал обоих. 

— Согласно свидетельским показаниям, не похоже, чтобы Саймон был в курсе, насколько близко вы друг с другом знакомы. Выходит, у нас тут сговор, — осуждающе глядя на Магнуса, заключил он. 

— Между аферистом и мошенником, — кивнул Джейс, давая подозреваемым понять, насколько плохи их дела. 

— На вашем месте, я бы одевался поживее, иначе поедете прямо так. Ребята в участке решат, что мы притон шлюх накрыли, — Себастьян, злорадно улыбаясь, поднялся с кресла. 

— Да пошел ты, уебище, — выплюнул Магнус, обиженно сложив руки на груди. Выглядел он так, словно собирался встретить старость не сходя с этого самого места.

— Пакуем, — кивнул Себастьян Джейсу. 

Одеться подозреваемым они все-таки позволили. И пока Рафаэль натягивал смятые вчерашние брюки и такую же черную рубашку, он на все лады убеждал скорее даже Джейса, чем Себастьяна, в том, что они с Магнусом совершенно невиновны, а все происходящее — простое недоразумение. И при этом подозрительно обеспокоенно расспрашивал о состоянии Саймона и том, насколько сильно ему досталось. 

Магнус появился на пороге своей спальни минутой позже. В непозволительно обтягивающей футболке с провокационным принтом — рукой, показывающей средний палец, и надписью “Fuck you, you fucking fuck”. Словом, оделся как никогда уместно. И упрямо молчал, оказавшись на заднем сиденье машины. 

Рафаэль на контрасте никак не мог заткнуться. Клялся жизнями своих семерых братьев и сестер, что не имеет никакого отношения к побоям Саймона и что всего-то хотел отомстить Магнусу. Рафаэль утверждал, что вчера вырядился священником только потому, что в данный момент обхаживал даму строгого католического воспитания со странными фетишами. А с Магнусом в “Охотничьей луне” он пересекся совершенно случайно и, услышав, как тот разводит Саймона на бабки за снятие порчи, решил испортить ему всю малину. Пару месяцев назад Магнус нагадал очередной клиентке Рафаэля мучительную смерть от руки мужа, и с тех пор, как она сбежала, сверкая пятками, тот не переставал искать повод для священной мести.

Когда он наконец заткнулся, Себастьян привычно потянулся к кнопке включения радио, будто совсем забыл, что в машине кроме них с Джейсом присутствовал кто-то еще. 

Из колонок раздалась уже осточертевшая за сегодня попсовая песня о любви. 

— Maybe some part of you just hates me, — запел высокий мужской голос, и Джейс готов был предложить Магнусу денег, чтобы тот вот прям сейчас наложил на радиостанцию страшное проклятье. Какого черта они крутят это дерьмо с утра до ночи? Старью уже лет пять. 

— Мы везем подозреваемых, Себастьян, — процедил он сквозь зубы. 

— Да ладно. Здесь все свои, — отмахнулся тот и запел. Джейс от такого поворота событий выпал в осадок. И когда казалось, что градус абсурда уже зашкаливает, Магнус с криком “Обожаю этот трек!” решил превратить соло Себастьяна в дуэт. Джейс закатил глаза так сильно, что заныли нижние веки. 

Его окружали идиоты.

— Магнус твой косяк, сам теперь и объясняйся, — заявил Джейс, с чистой совестью открещиваясь от оформления подозреваемых и заполнения протоколов, а сам по-тихому направился в кабинет капитана Гэрроуэя. Замешанный в деле родственник был отличным поводом избавиться от Себастьяна. И то, что Джейс чувствовал себя как стукнутый лопаткой на детской площадке карапуз, спешащий нажаловаться папочке, совсем его не волновало. Совсем.

— Капитан, Моргенштерна нужно отстранить от дела, — с порога начал он, когда по ту сторону двери раздалось строгое “Войдите”, и тут же замер, уткнувшись взглядом в чернявый затылок сидящего в кресле Алека. Тот развернулся вполоборота, сочувственно сведя брови. Джейс не успел даже подумать, какого хрена.

— Только его отстранить? — с фальшивой теплотой улыбнулся Гэрроуэй, и Джейс отчетливо понял, что попал. Он не знал, почему и насколько серьезно, но выглядело все так, будто папке пожаловались на него самого, и наказание будет похуже, чем лишение сладкого. 

Оказалось, что Алек, заметивший в участке Магнуса с Рафаэлем, ни с того, ни с сего решил выступить свидетелем в их защиту. Предупредить Джейса о такой подставе в его светлую голову не пришло. 

— Сам расскажешь детективу Эрондейлу, или мне его обрадовать? — ехидно уточнил у Алека капитан.

— Вчера в “Охотничьей луне” мы отмечали появление новых улик по безнадежному висяку, и я видел, как эти двое покидают бар раньше потерпевшего, — послушно повторил тот теперь уже для Джейса. Очевидно, это они и обсуждали до его прихода. 

В конечном итоге капитан Гэрроуэй отстранил как Себастьяна, так и Джейса, ведь теперь в деле было замешано по одному брату на каждого. Он указал Джейсу на дверь и потребовал передать все улики Виктору Элдетри в ближайший час, а также освободить задержанных. 

— Ну, спасибо, блядь, большое, — пробурчал Джейс, когда они с Алеком оба покинули кабинет. 

— А что я должен был делать, когда вы притащили в участок невиновных? — развел тот руками. — Еще и по делу, которым заниматься не должны. 

— Предупредил бы хоть, чтобы я перед начальником идиотом не выглядел, — понимая правоту Алека, с досадой сморщился Джейс и отвернулся. 

— Гэрроуэй считал тебя идиотом и до этого, — отмахнулся Алек и, смутившись, добавил: — Понял. Не помогаю. Но могу. Есть у меня информация, которая, возможно, будет тебе интересна. И Моргенштерну тоже. 

Задержанных они, конечно, отпустили. Магнус едва не светился от счастья. Себастьян, судя по выражению лица, сдерживал желание плюнуть в его довольную рожу. Рафаэль выглядел отстраненным и, кажется, мысленно благодарил за спасение деву Марию. Или, может быть, такое ощущение создавала перекошенная колоратка. Алек же, наконец, выдал Себастьяну с Джейсом свою тайну:

— Неохота признаваться, — вздохнул он, — но последние, с кем я видел Саймона — Клэри и Изабель. Уверен, что все это — одно большое недоразумение, и девочки не натворили ничего противозаконного. На кой черт им его бумажник, в самом деле?

Алек замолчал, задумавшись. Он выглядел не слишком уверенным в собственных словах: как и сам Джейс, Алек отлично знал, что Изабель вполне могла оказаться виновной если не в краже, то в избиении точно. 

— Мне показалось, что Саймон приставал к Клэри или вроде того, — наконец с сомнением протянул он. — Я хотел даже подойти разобраться, но Лидия отвлекла меня, а после девчонки и Саймон уже исчезли из виду. 

Естественно, вчера Алек пришел в “Охотничью луну” с Лидией — новой напарницей. Джейс не был уверен в том, какое место она занимала в жизни Алека, но, судя по его рассказам, подозревал, что этих двоих связывали не только профессиональные отношения.

— Ясное дело, вы обязаны доложить об этом Элдетри, — продолжил Алек. — И я не должен вас просить, но… 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы выяснили правду раньше, чем этот урод доберется до Клэри и Изабель, — понятливо закончил за него Джейс. Алек кивнул.

Себастьян, про которого они уже успели забыть, встрепенулся. Подозрительно молчавший все это время, теперь он казался до странного обеспокоенным.

Все они знали: Виктор Элдетри был злобным, ленивым и упертым ослом. Главной задачей для себя он видел закрытие дела, а кого именно обвинить, особой роли не играло. 

— Иззи сейчас дома у Клэри, они устроили киномарафон. Пижамы, попкорн и все такое, но этого я вам не говорил, — понизив голос, добавил Алек. — Они обе могут серьезно влипнуть, и кроме вас им никто помогать не станет.

— Блядь, — заключил Джейс. Себастьян, так и не проронивший ни слова, очевидно, был с ним согласен. В кои-то веки. 

Час спустя, когда они, передав Элдетри отчет по делу, покидали участок, Себастьян поинтересовался:

— Ну что, едем?

Выглядел он так, будто ему и самому не терпелось спасти Изабель, и Джейс считал его реакцию предельно подозрительной.

— Сперва нужно пообедать, — устало отозвался он. — Я бы сейчас душу продал за стейк. 

— Оставь душу себе, — усмехнулся Себастьян, спускаясь по лестнице. — Мы, кажется, собирались разобраться с этим делом сами, а значит, должны действовать на опережение. Элдетри потратит на изучение бумаг не больше получаса. Потом, конечно, двинет в больницу к Саймону, но времени все равно в обрез. Так что, продать твою душонку успеем только за бургер. И то, если ты значком светить не будешь: никогда не знаешь, чьих родственников сажаешь за решетку. Для копа в любой забегаловке всегда есть риск получить порцию мышьяка с котлетой вместо большой порции картошки.

— Не учи ученого, — буркнул Джейс, толкая тяжелую дверь на выходе. — И мы оба знаем: если бы меня отравили, ты помог бы избавиться от тела.

— Не спорю, — покивал Себастьян. — Но пока ты еще жив, предлагаю по-быстрому взять кофе в “Green Juice" — там сегодня смена Мелиорна, — и поесть на ходу. 

Кафе, о котором говорил Себастьян, находилось буквально под одной крышей с “Охотничьей луной”. В основном, их меню состояло из зеленых смузи, жутко противных на вид, но, как ни странно, совсем не зеленый кофе был весьма приличным. Себастьян любил появляться там в смену Куинн, — девицы с пирсингом, огромной копной рыжих волос и извечными футболками с вырезом до пупка под форменным передником. Она считала Себастьяна любимым посетителем, а Джейс раздражал ее одним своим видом, и это было вполне взаимно. 

Сам Джейс предпочитал иметь дело с Мелиорном, невысоким парнем с синими дредами и странной цветочной татуировкой на лице. Тот никогда не задавал лишних вопросов и общался максимально дружелюбно. Но только с Джейсом. Себастьян подозревал, что остальным клиентам Мелиорн плевал в кофе. Впрочем, Джейс был абсолютно уверен: если кто-то и получал такой особенный сюрприз в свой стакан, так только сам Себастьян, и он, скорее всего, заслужил. 

— В прошлый раз расплачивался я, так что сегодня ты угощаешь. Ты знаешь, какой кофе я люблю, — они уже переходили дорогу, когда голос Себастьяна вырвал Джейса из размышлений. 

— Черный и отвратительный, как твоя душа? — язвительно уточнил он и, быстро пошарив по карманам, не обнаружил в них бумажника. 

— Латте, вообще-то, но попытка пошутить засчитывается. Что не так? — нахмурился Себастьян, стоило им ступить на тротуар. Джейс остановился на месте, еще раз проверил карманы и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я, кажется, забыл кошелек в своем столе, — признался он с тяжелым вздохом, заранее готовый выслушать тысячу и одну шутку о собственном идиотизме, и тут же развернувшись, бросил: — Сейчас вернусь. 

Джейс отчаянно надеялся, что если он уйдет достаточно быстро, Себастьян не успеет ничего прокомментировать, но как бы не так.

— Голову свою не забудь! — послышалось в спину. Не успел. 

— Благослови Боже этих идиотов за то, что позволили мне уединиться в комнате, — тихо посмеивался Магнус. — И Рафаэля за то, что был в одних трусах. И меня, конечно, за то, что открыл им дверь почти голышом. 

Джейс вслушивался в каждое слово, спрятавшись за углом и почти не дыша. Он нашел забытый бумажник в своем столе и уже спешил назад к Себастьяну — тот ненавидел ждать, — когда вдруг услышал знакомые голоса, доносящиеся из темного коридора, ведущего к закрытому на ремонт корпусу участка. Шарлатан-Магнус перешептывался сейчас с его братом, и Джейс, подхватив отвалившуюся челюсть, пытался осознать реальность происходящего.

— Не знаю, как бы я иначе успел отправить тебе сообщение, — теперь уже серьезно и как-то отвратительно ласково проворковал Магнус. — Спасибо, что так быстро приехал.

Джейс скривился от приторно-сладкого тона и заставил себя поверить, что звук, который он уловил секундой позже, вовсе не был похож на громкий чмок. Не был ведь?

— Не благодари, — отозвался Алек непривычно низким голосом. — Я действительно видел, как вы уходили. Я все помню.

— Еще бы ты после минета в туалете забыл, — едва слышно прошептал Магнус. И вот теперь Джейс совершенно точно услышал сочные причмокивания. Он сморщился так, словно сожрал лимон целиком, и вовсе не потому что отчетливо понимал — за углом сейчас целовалось двое мужиков, кто Джейс такой, чтобы их осуждать? А потому, что двинутый шарлатан-неудачник вот прям в эту самую секунду запихивал свой язык в глотку его старшего брата. Брата, который вроде как рассказывал ему об отношениях с Лидией. Джейса начинали одолевать сомнения: неужели он ошибался, веря Алеку на слово? И по поводу Лидии, и по поводу всего остального.

— Магнус, — послышалось мгновением позже, и Джейс вновь навострил уши. — Ты ведь точно не имеешь никакого отношения к тому, что случилось с парнем? 

— Александр, — протянул Магнус разочарованно. — Ты же знаешь меня. 

— Знаю, — вздохнул Алек. — Потому и спрашиваю. 

— Да не стал бы я избивать мальчишку ради нескольких баксов, — бросил Магнус холодно. Раздались шаги, и Джейс приготовился к побегу, но тут за углом снова стало тихо. 

— Перестань, — прошептал Алек. — Я верю тебе. Хотя в его кошельке могло оказаться гораздо больше, его отец… 

Судя по звукам, Магнус решил оборвать речь Алека очередным поцелуем, и Джейс, наслушавшийся вдоволь и мечтающий стереть определенные фрагменты своей памяти, поспешил на улицу к Себастьяну. 

— Ты выглядишь в большей степени одаренным, чем обычно, — пристально глядя на него поверх бумажного стакана с кофе, заметил Себастьян. — Ты что, пытаешься думать? 

— Захлопнись, — отозвался Джейс, стараясь прожевать кусок сэндвича, прежде чем ответить. 

Они ели в машине прямо на парковке участка, пытаясь уложиться максимум в десять минут и договорившись, что поведет тот, кто управится первым. 

Ситуация казалась Джейсу абсурдной. За все три недели совместной работы они никогда еще не обедали вдвоем, всегда разбегались по разным углам, но вовсе не потому, что Джейсу так хотелось. Когда рядом был Алек, каждый свой перерыв они проводили вместе, заодно обсуждая детали расследования или болтая о какой-то ерунде. Себастьян — совсем другое дело, он исчезал всякий раз, когда подходило время обеда. Словно если Джейс убедится в его способности жрать обыкновенную человеческую еду и не помирать в корчах, он перестанет считать Себастьяна монстром. Кем-то вроде вампира или, еще хуже, демона, питающегося страданиями окружающих. В таком случае авторитет и фактор устрашения будет потерян навсегда, и у Джейса появится повод ебать себастьяновы мозги, не боясь быть съеденным заживо. 

Теперь Джейс мог отчетливо видеть: клыков у Себастьяна не было, и человеческая еда проблем не вызывала. Скорее наоборот. Он, как оказалось, всегда готовил для себя сам, офигенно вкусно к тому же. Джейс убедился в этом лично: из-за спешки Себастьян решил отдать ему часть своего обеда.

Он, конечно, проявлял совсем несвойственную для себя щедрость, и Джейс бы обязательно пошутил про отраву, если бы не урчащий от голода желудок.

— Уходя из участка, я слышал разговор Алека с твоим братцем, — наконец подал голос Джейс, отпивая кофе. — Звучало так, словно они, ну… — он замолчал на секунду, подбирая правильное слово, — понимаешь, вместе. 

— Так ты не только расист, но еще и гомофоб? — подколол Себастьян, округлив глаза. 

— Слухи о моем невежестве сильно преувеличены, — пробурчал Джейс равнодушно. — Просто это странно. 

— Странно, что кто-то хотел бы трахнуть Лайтвуда? В самом деле, есть чему удивляться, — кивнул Себастьян, и Джейс раздосадованно простонал. Врезать захотелось до жути, но руки были заняты едой. — К тому же, учитывая, что все место в его заднице уже занимает та швабра, которая не дает ему выдохнуть и вести себя по-человечески, еще и пристроиться будет сложновато.

Джейс возмущенно уставился на Себастьяна, втайне надеясь, что если подпустить во взгляд достаточно ненависти, мудила поперхнется. 

— Забавный факт: Алек и ведет себя по-человечески, — пояснил Джейс. — Возможно, в твоем случае проблема в следующем: конкретно тебя он человеком не считает. 

Себастьян неопределенно пожал плечами и едва слышно рассмеялся, а еще секундой позже Джейс вдруг понял, что смеется вместе с ним. 

— Так в чем странность-то? — поинтересовался Себастьян, допивая свой кофе, и лукаво улыбнулся — Ну, кроме того, что мой брат мог запасть на твоего.

— Как в чем? — переспросил Джейс возмущенно. — Твой брат, мой брат. А вдруг они поженятся, купят дом с белым забором в пригороде и заведут золотистого ретривера? Сам-то сильно хочешь видеть мое прекрасное лицо на семейных сборищах и в канун Рождества? 

— Кошку, — словно приняв слова Джейса всерьез, поправил его Себастьян. — Они заведут кошку, — и, когда Джейс удивленно уставился в ответ, уточнил: — У Магнуса аллергия на собак. И на меня. Так что, никаких семейных сборищ. 

Джейс устало покачал головой. Шутки шутками, а из-за своего бойфренда Алек может оказаться в настолько глубокой заднице, что все семейные сборища, включая приближающийся День Благодарения, придется отложить до лучших времен. Если только семейство Лайтвудов в полном составе не решит разрезать индейку на тюремном свидании в окружении карманников и маньяков, которых они же и посадили. 

— Вдруг он просто отмазал Магнуса? — спросил Джейс теперь уже со всей серьезностью. — И почему Алек ничего не рассказывал о нем раньше?

— Может, он боялся твоей реакции? — по тону Себастьяна совершенно невозможно было понять: шутит он на тему неприязни Джейса к однополым отношениям — снова — или в самом деле серьезен. Себастьян, кажется, осознавал этот факт, потому что секунду спустя, вскинув вверх руки, добавил: — Да понял, я, понял. Ты не гомофоб, но несмотря на вшивую толерантность, подавляющее большинство все еще считает, что это мерзко. Именно поэтому некоторым, знаешь ли, страшно признаваться, что им члены нравятся. 

— По себе судишь? — выпалил Джейс и тут же с досадой отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху: тема-то не самая подходящая для подколок. Насколько неподходящая, Джейс понял только тогда, когда Себастьян пожал плечами и сухо ответил:

— Нет, я в свои семнадцать буквально так отцу и сказал. 

На какое-то время в салоне повисла неловкая тишина, и Джейс, решительно поднимая уровень неловкости до предела, полюбопытствовал:

— И как прошло? 

Себастьян, убирая мусор и крошки, тяжело вздохнул и, заводя машину, горько усмехнулся:

— Из плюсов: теперь я точно знаю, насколько сильный у него хук справа.

Джейс не был знаком с отцом Себастьяна лично, но многое слышал о его подвигах и видел фотографии в участке, так что мог составить примерное мнение на его счет. Валентин Моргенштерн был хорошим копом, хотя иногда его решения и действия вызывали много вопросов: Джейс слышал, что однажды тот подстрелил безоружного грабителя, когда имел все шансы скрутить его. Видимо, сына он жалел не больше, чем преступников.

— Хреново, — выдохнул Джейс, когда Себастьян уже выезжал с парковки. — Так тебе нравятся только парни или… 

Господи, да что ж он никак не заткнется? 

— Тебе-то, блядь, какая разница? — вспылил Себастьян, так резко вырулив на проезжую часть, что Джейса ощутимо тряхнуло. Захотелось выскочить из машины на ходу: лишь бы Себастьян его не угробил. Тот, мгновенно успокоившись, с ухмылкой уточнил: — Заинтересовал? 

Джейс и сам не понимал, за каким хреном только что допытывался о его сексуальных предпочтениях. Или отказывался понимать. Судорожно ища повод, он вдруг вспомнил о кафе, пирсинге и футболках с глубоким вырезом. 

— Куинн, — пожал плечами Джейс, словно это должно все прояснять. 

Себастьян, теперь спокойно ведущий машину, даже не обернулся. Он сжал руль чуть крепче и наконец ответил:

— Если до тебя еще не дошло, я в целом людей не люблю. И они меня тоже. А что касается тех, с кем у нас возникает взаимная симпатия... Мне как-то плевать, что у них там в штанах. 

Они оба замолчали, и спустя долгую, слишком долгую минуту Джейс решился перевести тему. 

— Значит, Алек считает, что Льюис приставал к Клэри, — протянул он, глядя в окно и старательно делая вид, будто его мозг не работает сейчас на предельной скорости, переваривая услышанное. — Не могу его винить. Она горячая штучка. 

— О, заткнись, ради бога, — выдохнул Себастьян раздраженно. Джейс, не особенно удивленный такой реакцией, обернулся к нему. Себастьян казался максимально напряженным, его лицо словно перекосилось от боли. 

— Это потому, что я еще и сексист, или потому, что кто-то запал? — ни на что особенно не надеясь, попытался пошутить Джейс.

— Ты не сексист, ты полнейший идиот, — ответил Себастьян, заметно расслабляясь, и Джейсу показалось, он услышал мягкий смешок. 

Когда лифт поднялся на нужный этаж, Джейс вдруг понял, что Себастьян во второй раз за день вел себя так, будто он прекрасно знал дорогу. Может, пробил адрес, пока Джейс играл в шпиона? 

Себастьян зажал кнопку звонка, и мгновением позже дверь открылась. Но, прежде чем они успели хоть что-то сказать, Клэри в пижамных штанах и растянутой футболке бросилась навстречу Себастьяну. Тот поймал ее, обхватив рукой узкие плечи. Клэри обняла его в ответ, стиснув как плюшевого медведя, и по-детски смешно уткнулась лицом в грудь. И если бы Джейс не впал в ступор, он бы даже посчитал сцену милой.

— Все, что Алек тебе сказал — неправда! — громко начала Клэри, чуть отстранившись, а потом, стушевавшись, добавила: — А если и правда, то, пожалуйста, не говори папе.

Себастьян разочарованно вздохнул, и уставился в потолок с таким видом, будто после встречи с Рафаэлем внезапно уверовал и теперь просил бога дать ему сил. С трудом отлепив от себя Клэри, он развернул ее на сто восемьдесят градусов, а затем мягко подтолкнул вглубь квартиры.

— Папе? — переспросил Джейс, заставив себя дышать, когда за его спиной закрылась дверь. Себастьян выглядел ужасающе спокойным. 

— Клэри, это Джейс — мой напарник, — представил он, тыча пальцем в Джейса, словно тот был дофига интересным музейным экспонатом. — Джейс, это Клэри — моя сестра. Теперь, когда с официальной частью покончено, — Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, — какого черта? Что ты натворила и что именно я должен скрывать от отца?

Клэри зажмурилась так, будто его голос доставлял ей нечеловеческие мучения. 

— Это был несчастный случай, — упрямо подняла она подбородок, собравшись, видимо, с мыслями. — Я не думала, что Саймон… 

— Клэри не виновата, — раздалось из глубины квартиры, и мгновением позже на пороге комнаты показалась Изабель в пижамных штанах и с забранными в высокий неаккуратный хвост волосами.

— Иззи, — Джейс помахал сестре рукой. Та отсалютовала ему чашкой чего-то горячего.

— Погодите-ка минутку, — Джейс, почесав затылок, обернулся к Себастьяну и кивнул в сторону Клэри: — Она твоя сестра? Тебе что, все кругом родственники? 

Джейс вспомнил вдруг те многочисленные моменты, когда хотел пригласить Клэри на свидание, но что-то его останавливало. Бог берег, не иначе. 

Себастьян теперь выглядел больше уставшим, чем разочарованным. 

— Стоит ли напоминать, что ты буквально работаешь вместе со всей своей семьей? — спросил он, закрыв глаза и потирая переносицу. — Кроме вашего младшего оболтуса, который, я уверен, тоже однажды станет копом.

Джейс хотел уже поинтересоваться, откуда Себастьян вообще знает о существовании Макса, потому что их брат только заканчивал школу и в участок забегал лишь в гости, но ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден.

— Господи боже, да вот она — Изабель, прямо здесь, в этой комнате, — подтвердил его собственную мысль Себастьян. 

По спине Джейса пробежали мурашки: если Изабель все это время наведывалась на вражеский фронт, то как много секретов она успела растрепать? И как много хранила, не только от Клэри с Себастьяном, но, может, и от самого Джейса? Знала ли она об Алеке с Магнусом? Джейсу не терпелось спросить, но и дураку было понятно: сейчас не лучший момент для вопросов вроде “У Алека есть бойфренд, ты в курсе?”.

— Перестань называть моего младшего брата оболтусом, — насупилась Изабель и, развернувшись на пятках, снова скрылась в комнате. 

— Перестань втягивать мою сестру в неприятности, тогда поговорим, — Себастьян без промедления двинулся за ней. В итоге вся их не особенно дружная компания оказалась в гостиной. Изабель забралась на узкий желтый диван с ногами, не снимая пушистых тапочек, Себастьян и Клэри втиснулись рядом. Джейс окинул комнату взглядом и, не найдя, куда бы еще примоститься, неловко плюхнулся в кресло-мешок нелепой кислотной расцветки. Клэри заговорила первой:

— Иззи просто пыталась меня защитить, — осторожно начала она, накрыв ладонь Себастьяна своей. 

— Двинув кому-то по голове? — осуждающе глянул тот на Изабель поверх ее головы. И ладонь убрал, упрямо сложив руки на груди. 

— Будто ты на это не пошел бы, — зло сощурилась Изабель. Выглядела она так, будто ей снова семь лет, того и гляди язык покажет, не найдя аргументов поувесистее. 

— Не тогда, когда речь идет о сыне такого серьезного человека, — округлил глаза Себастьян. — И не в паре шагов от полицейского участка.

— Как насчет того, чтобы вы все заткнулись, и кто-то один объяснил, что вчера все-таки произошло? Мы, вообще-то, торопимся, — не выдержал Джейс наконец. К этому моменту дискуссия по защите прав Клэри успела уже здорово его подзадолбать. Тем более, что пользы от нее не было никакой. 

Изабель и Клэри в два голоса, то и дело перебивая друг друга, рассказали, что пьяный Саймон вчера, сползая с высокого барного стула, упал на Клэри. Ну как упал, скорее, оперся на нее обеими руками, не совсем удачно выбрав для них локацию. Словом, выглядело все так, будто он схватился за ее грудь. На этом месте рассказа Себастьян спрятал лицо в ладонях, а Джейс уже знал, что последует дальше.

Изабель решила стать принцем в сияющих доспехах и защитить попранную честь Клэри. Она выволокла едва стоящего на ногах Саймона в переулок и тут же, без разбирательств съездила несчастному по морде. Саймон потерял равновесие. 

— Упал, заработал сотрясение и сломал руку, — разочарованно покачав головой, подвел итог Себастьян. 

— А вот и нет, — запротестовала Клэри, а потом рассказала, как Саймон уперся спиной в кирпичную стену, как Изабель ударила его снова, и как сама Клэри героически разняла драку. Саймон заплетающимся языком извинился, и Изабель, почувствовав себя виноватой, вызвала ему такси. Хэппи-энд. 

— Только вот... — Клэри замолчала и, отодвинувшись от Себастьяна подальше, скомочилась под боком у Изабель.

— Мы не дождались, пока за ним приедет машина, оставили его на лавочке у парковки, — пожав плечами, Изабель обняла Клэри со спины, будто укрывая от братского гнева. Джейс и сам ждал грозной тирады, но Себастьян лишь прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. 

— Пиздец помогли, — вздохнул он устало. 

— Так значит, Клэри — твоя сестра, — кивнул Джейс, когда они направлялись в таксопарк, машину которого Саймон накануне дожидался у бара. Теперь за рулем был он сам, потому что Себастьян, устроившийся на пассажирском сидении, после встречи с сестрой выглядел заебанным до полусмерти. Однако Джейс все равно решился потыкать в него палочкой: — Никогда бы не подумал. Вы совсем не похожи. 

Джейс не врал. Одна из вещей, которые больше всего шокировали его в недавнем открытии, — очевидные, режущие глаз отличия в их внешности. Клэри была невысокой, рыжей и веснушчатой, с мягким овалом лица и пронзительно зелеными глазами. Себастьян же — высоким блондином с бледной кожей и острыми скулами. И глаза у него были скорее карими, чем зелеными, хотя, если быть честным, Джейс никогда раньше не задумывался, какого они цвета. 

— У нас общий отец, — пояснил Себастьян, не огрызаясь и не пытаясь отшутиться. — Разные матери. Разные фамилии. Разные школы. Разные… жизни.

Он неопределенно пожал плечами, глядя в окно. Солнце медленно катилось к закату, окрашивая осенний Нью-Йорк в оранжевые тона. Джейс мельком взглянул на часы: почти шесть вечера. Изабель обещала дать ему знак, когда Элдетри с ней побеседует, — отправить сообщение, что-то простое и не вызывающее подозрений. 

— Мать Клэри ушла от отца через год после моего рождения, — продолжил Себастьян. — Как раз, когда узнала о его измене и о моем существовании. Клэри тогда еще не было и отец не подозревал, что у него скоро будет дочь. Правда вскрылась, когда я уже заканчивал академию. Вот и получилось, что она — дочь своей матери, а я — сын своего отца.

— И все же, ты нашел ее после всех этих лет, — задумчиво заключил Джейс. — Я не верю в такие совпадения. 

— Должно ли меня волновать, во что ты веришь? — фраза, при помощи которой Себастьян раньше мог только завуалированно послать его ко всем чертям, теперь действительно звучала как вопрос. Это было непривычно.

К моменту, когда они добрались до таксопарка, бесполезная езда по городу и тщетные попытки отыскать виноватого выжали из Себастьяна и Джейса все соки, но тут им наконец повезло. Бодрый диспетчер, едва заступивший на смену, с готовностью предоставил им все нужные данные и заверил, что проблем с полицией их компания не ищет. В базе хранилось все: номер машины, полное имя и возраст водителя, а еще записи, причем не только с авторегистратора. Эти ребята, решив обезопасить своих клиентов, установили в своих машинах камеры наблюдения за водителями. На записях с прошлой ночи отлично было видно, как Джордан Кайл — водитель такси — подъехал к “Охотничьей луне”, как простоял на парковке несколько минут, как связался с диспетчером и, ни разу не покинув автомобиль, уехал на следующий вызов. 

Сам Джордан — молодой пацан с татуировками от запястий до самых плеч — явился в офис как раз тогда, когда с записями было покончено, и в общем-то не сказал ничего нового. Все это Джейс с Себастьяном и так уже знали, просмотрев видео.

Казалось, что их маленькое расследование зашло в тупик. Впрочем, оставалась еще одна, последняя ниточка — Саймон, и следовало во что бы то ни стало выяснить, помнил ли тот хоть что-нибудь о прошлой ночи.

— Мистер Льюис, детектив Элдетри настаивал на том, чтобы уточнить некоторые детали в ваших показаниях, — стараясь ничем себя не выдать, официально обратился к Саймону Джейс, и тут же повел плечами, поправляя хреново сидящую на нем чужую форму. Та была явно маловата в плечах, и, казалось, что пуговицы на его рубашке по-мультяшному оторвутся в любую секунду. 

Перед поездкой в больницу они с Себастьяном сгоняли в участок и, нарушив с десяток правил, взломали шкафчики патрульных для того, чтобы бессовестно выкрасть форменную одежду. Идея, разумеется, принадлежала Себастьяну, и Джейс ненавидел ее всем своим сердцем, но другого выхода просто не существовало. 

Шкафчики, впрочем, были выбраны не самые удачные: даже несмотря на то, что они махнулись брюками, Себастьяну те оказались коротковаты, как и рукава рубашки.

Ситуация в целом била рекорды неловкости, но Джейс и ее умудрился усугубить. Переодеваясь, он залип на голую спину Себастьяна — Джейс просто задумался! — и тот, обернувшись, конечно же, заметил. Посмотрел с самодовольной усмешкой, но хотя бы никак не прокомментировал, и на том спасибо. 

На подъезде к больнице, телефон Джейса завибрировал от входящего сообщения. “Привет. Как дела? ;)” — явно намекая на то, что Элдерти покинул квартиру Клэри, написала Изабель, и Джейс вздохнул: составление зашифрованных посланий явно не ее конек.

Ни ума, ни фантазии, подумал он и отослал смайлик в ответ, будто бы это было в сто раз оригинальнее.

Теперь Себастьян с Джейсом разыгрывали перед Саймоном театр двух актеров и надеялись выведать нужную информацию: не дай бог, последнее, что он помнит — это кулак Изабель, встречающийся с его челюстью.

— За несколько часов, прошедших с визита детектива, вы ничего не вспомнили? — преувеличенно вежливо поинтересовался Себастьян. Джейс старательно скрывал удивление: за все три недели он ни разу не слышал, чтобы Себастьян так разговаривал с людьми.

Саймон нахмурился и, тут же зашипев от боли, схватился за разбитую бровь. Он лежал на больничной койке, криво улыбаясь, и баюкал загипсованную руку на перевязи. 

— Я много чего вспомнил, но все обрывками и какое-то расплывчатое, будто я посмотрел видео с ютуба в дерьмовом качестве, — признался Саймон. 

— Нам в любом качестве подойдет, высокое разрешение не обязательно, — пробурчал Себастьян так тихо, что услышал его только Джейс. Скрывая улыбку, он прикрыл рот ладонью и ощутимо наступил на ногу Себастьяну тяжелым ботинком. 

— Все в порядке, мистер Льюис. Продолжайте, — попросил Джейс. 

— Я помню провальный концерт. Помню священника и этого, — здоровой рукой Саймон растрепал волосы, явно намекая на своеобразную шевелюру Магнуса, — экстрасенса. 

Себастьян закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смешок. 

— Потом еще девчонок помню. Они на что-то обиделись, и одна из них врезала мне пару раз, — Саймон глубоко призадумался, невидящим взглядом уставившись в окно. Джейс затаил дыхание: должен же бедняга помнить хоть что-то после.

— И? — протянул Себастьян. Джейс посмотрела на него так, чтобы стало понятно: еще один звук, и ждать окончания допроса тот будет за дверью.

Хотя, возможно, Себастьян просто пытался поторопить Саймона, и Джейс не мог его винить. Старший мистер Льюис, о котором Джейс за сегодня наслушался на всю жизнь вперед, тоже находился где-то в больнице и мог вернуться в палату сына в любую минуту. Встречаться с отцом Саймона не хотелось ни самому Джейсу, ни Себастьяну. 

— Я помню, как ждал такси на лавочке у парковки, — нахмурившись и глядя в пустоту, выдал Саймон наконец. Джейс облегченно выдохнул и почувствовал, как Себастьян опустил руку на его плечо. — Потом отошел в переулок отлить, а дальше — ничего. Пустота. 

Джейс кивнул. 

— Вполне вероятно, что вы неудачно упали, — предположил он. 

Или кто-то мог врезать Саймону по затылку и обобрать прямо в переулке, подумал Джейс и тут же мысленно шлепнул себя по макушке скрученной газетой. Они не ради спекуляций приехали. 

— Чувак, это так в моем стиле, вечно влипаю во всякие непряитности, — протянул Саймон, болезненно скривившись. — Отец меня теперь с потрохами сожрет за такую безответственность. И за то, что полицию впутал. И что документы проебал. Черт, — Саймон прикрыл рот здоровой ладонью. — При вас же нельзя ругаться, верно? 

— Не желательно, — Джейс скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой. 

— Вот дерьмо, — посетовал Саймон. 

Шагая к лифтам и мечтая поскорее стянуть с себя неподходящую по размеру форму или хотя бы болтающиеся бутсы, Джейс вдруг уперся в руку Себастьяна, преградившую ему путь.

— Слышишь? — спросил тот заговорческим шепотом. За углом звучали знакомые голоса. 

— А если они узнают, что мы на самом деле натворили? — отчаянно вопрошал у своего собеседника Рафаэль. — Ты видел, в каком Саймон состоянии? И все это — моя вина. 

Джейс шокировано замер. 

— Никто не узнает, — припечатал Магнус. — С этим делом нас больше ничего не связывает. Алек заверил, что поручится за нас, а Саймон в конечном итоге будет в порядке. 

— Я в любом случае хочу выяснить, как он, — прошипел Рафаэль. 

Алек обещал защитить их, подумал Джейс, значит ли это, что Магнус все-таки рассказал ему правду о вчерашнем вечере? Или Алеку скормили ту же сказку, что и им с Себастьяном, в которой не было виноватых и которая заканчивалась хорошо для всех, кроме Саймона?

Джейс отчего-то склонялся ко второму варианту, и что бы этот Магнус ни задумал, он не позволит утащить Алека на дно за компанию. 

Себастьян с Джейсом молча переглянулись и, кивнув друг другу, отступили назад в поисках лестницы. Очевидно же, что пройти к лифтам незамеченными им не удастся.

Джейс никогда не видел, чтобы Себастьян курил, и тому существовало очень простое объяснение. Офицерам полиции не просто запрещалось курить в рабочие часы, но в последние несколько лет из-за условий страховки курящих и вовсе на работу не брали. Он не раз замечал никотиновые пластыри на руках Себастьяна, но видеть его с сигаретой Джейсу сегодня выдалось впервые. 

Они поджидали Магнуса и Рафаэля в своей импровизированной засаде — темном переулке у больницы, который выбрал Себастьян. Он утверждал, что ближайший путь к станции метро, парковке и автобусной остановке находился именно в этой стороне, и какой бы вид транспорта подозреваемые не выбрали, они обязательно пройдут мимо. Вокруг совсем стемнело, зажглись фонари, и с улицы Себастьяна с Джейсом заметить было почти невозможно, а вот им самим открывался отличный вид на всех прохожих.

Но Джейс скорее наблюдал за тем, как Себастьян курил уже вторую по счету сигарету, и пытался понять, что за сцена перед ним сейчас разворачивалась: глупость, проявленная из-за усталости, или доверие, которое он черт знает как заслужил за сегодняшний день. 

Себастьян, спиной подпирающий стену, запрокинул голову, выдохнул облако серого дыма и, облизнув губы, бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону удивленно застывшего Джейса. 

— Хочешь? — спросил Себастьян, помахав сигаретой, зажатой в длинных тонких пальцах, напротив его лица. 

Хочу, почти был готов ответить Джейс, знать бы еще, чего именно и какого хрена. 

— Шутишь? — вместо этого фыркнул он. — Мы работаем вместе три недели. Ты знаешь, что я не курю. 

— Знаю, — кивнул Себастьян и снова затянулся. — Ты просто смотрел так, будто хочешь попробовать.

Он был прав насчет Джейса. В нем отчего-то вдруг проснулось жгучее любопытство: ощутит ли он никотиновый привкус на губах Себастьяна, если вот прямо сейчас коснется их языком. Джейс покачал головой, отгоняя сумасшедшие мысли. Это же надо было настолько переутомиться. 

— Нет, — хрипло ответил он и откашлялся. — Я не стану курить. Тем более, в твоей компании.

Фантазия тут же нарисовала картину: Себастьян, затянувшись, выдыхал густой дым прямо Джейсу в приоткрытые губы. 

Захотелось вдруг хорошенько приложиться головой о кирпичную кладку рядом с плечом Себастьяна, но Джейс все же сдержался.

— И тебе не следует, вообще-то, — добавил он, наконец собравшись с мыслями. — Это вредно.

— Будто ты станешь плакать, если я сдохну, — выдохнув сигаретный дым, улыбнулся Себастьян. Ярко-розовые губы его блестели. 

— А что, если стану? — усмехнулся Джейс, опираясь плечом о стену рядом с ним. Себастьян посмотрел на него чуть прищурившись, будто кроссворд разгадывал.

— Тогда ты идиот, — отвернулся он, сделав очередную затяжку. 

— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, — засмеялся Джейс в ответ.

— Если ты ненавидишь меня так сильно, как мне казалось все это время, — начал вдруг Себастьян, потушив сигарету, — почему бы тебе не пойти к шефу и не сказать что-то вроде “этот мудила курит при исполнении”. Тебе поверят. А если нет, мог бы прямо сейчас меня сфоткать, и доказательства у тебя в кармане. Так почему нет? 

Сердце Джейса пропустило удар; он ведь не притворялся, Себастьян действительно бесил его до белого каления. Так какого черта? 

Джейс уставился под ноги, собираясь с мыслями, и уже хотел было ответить, когда его губы накрыла горячая ладонь. В нос ударил резкий запах курева, а сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. 

— Тише, они идут, — шикнул на него Себастьян. 

Рафаэль и Магнус показались мгновением позже: как он только расслышал их голоса за городским шумом? 

Догнать подозреваемых не составило труда, и когда Джейс потребовал остановиться, Рафаэль замер как вкопанный. А вот Магнус хотел было рвануть прочь, но Себастьян вовремя ухватил его за куртку и впечатал в ближайшую стену. 

— Какого хрена? — возмутился тот, отбиваясь. — Вас же отстранили, с нами говорил другой детектив. 

— Пока твои попытки наебать Алека угрожают моей семье, детектив здесь я, — припечатал Джейс.

— Я могу все объяснить, — Рафаэль поднял руки с раскрытыми ладонями. Он наигранно умоляюще уставился на Джейса и, когда тот кивнул, признался. 

Они с Магнусом действительно сговорились, разыграли спектакль и напоили Саймона до беспамятства, но для того лишь, чтобы стащить бумажник. И позже его героически вернуть. 

Избивать Саймона никто не планировал и, как уже было известно, не стал. Весь этот блядский цирк случился лишь потому, что Рафаэль уже несколько месяцев искал повод к Саймону подкатить. 

Себастьян, услышав об этом, громко, заразительно рассмеялся: 

— Ты должен признать, моя шутка про католических священников обретает все больше смысла. 

— А ты легких путей не ищешь, — обращаясь к Рафаэлю, заметил Джейс. 

Все так же зажимающий Магнуса у стены, Себастьян снисходительно глянул на Рафаэля и без особой надежды в голосе поинтересовался:

— То есть, мы по-твоему совсем идиоты? Мы должны поверить, что брачный аферист, профессионально вытрахивающий целые состояния из своих жертв, не мог придумать повода получше, чтобы познакомиться с сопляком-музыкантом? 

— Все эти женщины, — драматично развел руками Рафаэль, — они ничего не значат. Простой расчет, работа. А Саймон… Он правда нравится мне, — покаялся он и с каким-то отчаянием пошарил рукой во внутреннем кармане пиджака. 

— И ты посчитал хорошей идеей подкатить к парню-еврею, напялив на себя костюм католического священника? — Джейс поджал губы и с притворным сочувствием покачал головой. Рафаэль, осознав уровень собственного идиотизма, даже выпрямился, резко растеряв всю свою театральность, и все же протянул Джейсу многострадальный бумажник.

— Не подумал, — ответил он честно, уже не кривляясь. 

— Ты б еще фашистом вырядился, придурок. Стопроцентная тактика успеха, — Себастьян отступил на пару шагов, отпуская Магнуса, и тот встрепенулся будто павлин отряхивающий перья. Джейс с немым вопросом посмотрел на Себастьяна и, получив в ответ лишь неопределенный кивок, мол, делай, что хочешь, протянул бумажник обратно:

— Иди, поиграй в героя. 

Магнус победно улыбнулся. Себастьян, судя по всему, не был уверен в правильности такого решения, а Рафаэль застыл с совершенно пустым, потерянным выражением лица. Он прокашлялся, собравшись с мыслями, и словно бы сбросил все свои маски. Джейс в который раз за день увидел перед собой другого человека и невольно подумал: может, таким и был настоящий Рафаэль? Когда не притворялся священником, брачным аферистом, жертвой обстоятельств или умоляющим о прощении неудачником.

— Что ты напишешь в отчете? — отмерев и забрав наконец бумажник из рук Джейса, спросил Рафаэль. 

— Ничего, — ответил тот честно. — Дело действительно отдали другому детективу. Мы здесь, чтобы выяснить, как оно было на самом деле, и помешать твоему другу, — намеренно подчеркнув последнее слово, Джейс грозно глянул на Магнуса, — сломать жизнь моего брата. Элдетри вы рассказали ту же байку, что и нам, я надеюсь? 

Магнус кивнул. Выглядел он необычайно серьезным. 

— Тогда можешь соврать, — продолжил Джейс, пристально глядя в глаза Рафаэля, — что ты нашел бумажник Саймона в своей куртке после допроса Элдетри. Вместе с собственным. Перепутал со своим и по пьяни унес оба, а теперь вот пришел в больницу, чтобы вернуть, — Джейс устало вздохнул, потирая глаза. — Трепаться о том, что мы влезли в это дело, я бы не стал: кроме нас с Себастьяном никто не знает, как именно у вас оказался бумажник. И на твоем месте, Сантьяго, я бы рассказал Саймону правду. 

— Да брось, — встрял молчавший до этого Магнус. — Так у них точно ничего не получится.

Себастьян подступил ближе, сердито скрестил руки на груди и, согнувшись в три погибели, обратился к Рафаэлю.

— А если получится, всю жизнь потом ему лгать будешь? — нависал он крайне угрожающе и разница в росте казалась уморительной. — Что детям скажешь, когда они потребуют историю в стиле “как я встретил вашего папу”?

— Тоже верно, — кивнул Рафаэль. — Спасибо.

Джейс отмахнулся, мол, не за что. 

— Пожалуйста, — самодовольно ответил за них обоих Себастьян. — Только, когда Саймону правду будешь рассказывать, о нас с Джейсом — ни слова. Если кто-то в участке узнает, что вы нас видели, я найду тебя и научу держать язык за зубами. Даже если для этого парочку из них придется выбить. 

— Я трепаться не стану, — как-то оскорбленно заверил Рафаэль и, обогнув Себастьяна по дуге, зашагал к главному входу в больницу. — Пожелайте мне удачи, пойду признаваться. 

— В чувствах или в краже с предварительным сговором? — бросил Джейс ему в спину. 

— Сперва в чувствах, а там — как пойдет, — отозвался Рафаэль уже на ступеньках здания.

— Колоратку сними, позорище богохульное! — прокричал Себастьян напоследок.

— Тебя это тоже касается, — Джейс схватил Магнуса за рукав куртки, когда тот готов был направиться следом за Рафаэлем. 

— В смысле? Я свою богохульную колоратку позора дома оставил, — засмеялся Магнус, оттягивая воротник черного свитера, а после нетерпеливо потряс рукой и, попытавшись вывернуться из джейсовой хватки, обиженно потребовал: — Отпусти или прокляну!

— Я случайно услышал ваш разговор с Алеком в участке, — прервал его клоунаду Джейс, но рукав-таки отпустил и даже отступил на шаг. Испытывать судьбу он не решался, хотя и не верил во всю эту бытовую магию. — Я понимаю, что ложь — все, чем ты занимаешься. И что я лезу не в свое дело. 

Магнус, кивнул, нахмурившись. 

— Так, может не лезть? — спросил он. 

— Можно было бы, — согласился Джейс, — но Алек мой брат, и он ценит честность, а я ценю его. Достаточно сильно, чтобы ненавидеть любого, кто пытается им манипулировать. 

— Я не манипулятор, — твердо ответил Магнус. Себастьян, о котором они чуть не забыли, громко демонстративно прокашлялся за спиной Джейса, и Магнус, опустив взгляд, исправился: — В отношениях, я имею в виду.

— Если так, то ты скажешь ему правду, — не то, чтобы Джейс требовал чего-то сверхъестественного. 

— Но он-то не говорит правду тебе, — Магнус, скрестив руки на груди, чуть поежился. — Ты, судя по всему, узнал о том, что мы вместе только сегодня. Какая уж тут честность.

— А Иззи знает? — спросил Джейс прежде, чем успел подумать. 

— Нет, он еще никому не рассказывал, слишком переживает из-за новой должности, — Магнус поджал губы, не особенно довольный, что им с Алеком приходится скрываться. — Я говорю людям то, что они хотят услышать, за деньги. Посадить меня за это не могут, но если кто-нибудь в участке узнает, репутация Алека будет подмочена. 

Джейс неловко хлопнул Магнуса по плечу. 

— Нам с Иззи вы оба можете довериться, — пообещал он. — Но, чтобы я мог доверять тебе, ты должен прекратить врать Алеку. 

Магнус неуверенно кивнул. 

— Закончили? — спросил Себастьян, широко зевая. — Чувствую себя так, будто посмотрел эпизод унылой мелодрамы для подростков.

Джейс мысленно согласился с ним и тяжело вздохнул. Теперь он был даже непрочь стрельнуть у Себастьяна сигаретку и хорошенько обо всем этом поразмыслить. 

— Насчет твоего вопроса, — начал Джейс, когда они с Себастьяном пересекали безлюдную парковку. Слова эхом отразились от бетонных стен, и прозвучали намного громче, чем он рассчитывал: — Может, я ненавижу тебя не настолько сильно, как мне казалось.

— Взаимно, — кивнул Себастьян. Джейс позволил себе улыбнуться. 

И через секунду краем глаза заметил отсвет фар: на парковку въехала знакомая машина. Джейс, разглядев номера, испуганно метнулся за ближайшим фургон, ухватив Себастьяна за руку. Тот ударился затылком о стальную дверь и, громко зашипев, возмущенно уставился на Джейса. 

— Элдэтри, — одними губами объяснил Джейс. 

Через какое-то время он услышал, как заглох двигатель. Хлопнула дверь. Раздались громкие шаги, и знакомый голос заговорил с кем-то по телефону:

— В смысле, он вспомнил, что ударился сам? — недовольно уточнил Элдетри у своего собеседника. — Кто нашел бумажник? Мужик в костюме священника? 

Судя по звукам, он потоптался на месте какое-то время и растерянно резюмировал:

— Пиздец, цирк какой-то.

Когда удаляющиеся шаги и ругань совсем стихли, Себастьян, отступая в сторону, засмеялся:

— Это дело он надолго запомнит. 

— Как и мы. Подбросить тебя домой? — улыбнулся Джейс, подходя к машине. Он, конечно, шутил. Джейс не раз подвозил Себастьяна после работы, но тогда на них были гражданские шмотки, как обычно, а теперь первым делом нужно было вернуть на место спертую форму. Желательно, до того, как пропажа обнаружится. 

Джейс хотел было порадоваться: в этот раз хотя бы отчетов писать не нужно, ведь формально они в расследовании не участвовали, но, вспомнив, что планировал повесить все на Себастьяна, он только глаза закатил. У Джейса складывалось такое впечатление, будто сама вселенная была против того, чтобы Себастьян притрагивался к бумажной работе.

— К тебе или ко мне? — Себастьян, вместо того, чтобы подойти к пассажирской двери, остановился у водительской прямо за спиной Джейса. 

— Придурок, — между двумя близко припаркованными машинами они едва помещались вдвоем. Оказавшись в тесном пространстве с Себастьяном, дышащим ему в шею, Джейс чувствовал себя долбаным оленем в свете фар. Так тупо попался.

— Я хотел проверить одну свою теорию, — прошептал Себастьян неуверенно. Он отступил на шаг, позволяя Джейсу обернуться, и, нахмурив брови, мягко попросил: — Стой смирно, хорошо?

Джейс послушно замер, не зная чего ожидать. 

— И если будешь бить, то не по лицу, — Себастьян помялся, а потом, все же усмехнувшись, добавил: — Но ты должен знать, что отхватишь в ответ.

Слушать весь этот бред становилось невыносимо. У Джейса была своя теория, которую ему не терпелось проверить: та самая, о губах Себастьяна и сигаретном привкусе на них.

Он рванулся вперед, удивив самого себя, и, схватив Себастьяна за воротник форменной рубашки, притянул его ближе. Когда их губы наконец соприкоснулись, они оба застыли на какое-то время. А потом Себастьян вдруг толкнул Джейса спиной к двери машины, и, с силой вцепившись в бедра пальцами, углубил поцелуй. Джейс, коснувшись его губ языком, действительно ощутил горьковатый привкус. Они целовались, пока хватало воздуха в легких, а позже Себастьян, уткнувшись лицом Джейсу в шею и прижавшись губами к чувствительной коже, снова спросил со смешком:

— Так что: к тебе или ко мне? 

— В участок, идиот, — засмеялся Джейс, запуская пятерню в волосы Себастьяна, и сильно потянул. Себастьян, тихо застонав, запрокинул голову. — Дождаться не могу того момента, когда стяну с себя эту форму. 

— Помочь позволишь? — улыбнулся Себастьян лукаво.

Нацеловавшись вдоволь, так что в штанах стало тесно и сосредоточиться на вождении можно было только отдышавшись, Джейс завел машину. Включилось радио, и осточертевший уже голос завопил:

— It seems like we've been losing control. Somebody tell me I'm not alone.

На полпути к участку Джейс заметил: Себастьян теперь не единственный, кто подпевает.

Джейс лениво потянулся в теплой постели и зарылся глубже в одеяло, прячась от холода, — домовладелец обещал включить отопление на днях, а пока температура в квартире стремительно падала и грозилась сравняться с климатом морозильной камеры. В кухне раздался шум, и Джейс дернулся к прикроватной тумбе за пистолетом, когда вдруг расслышал знакомый голос, напевающий такую же блядски знакомую песню, и все вспомнил.

Голую спину Себастьяна, сигарету в его пальцах, поцелуй на полутемной парковке. И то, как позже они ввалились в квартиру, и, не отрываясь друг от друга, цепляя каждый угол, добрались до спальни. А еще лихорадочный пульс под своими пальцами, губы Себастьяна, оставляющие влажные следы на коже, и его рваные выдохи пополам с руганью. 

Не успел он расслабиться, как телефон громко оповестил о входящем сообщении, и, храбро высунув руку из-под одеяла, Джейс поднес его к сощуренным заспанным глазам. 

“Надо поговорить.”

Просьба Алека была в этот раз по-особенному многословной. Тепло улыбнувшись, Джейс быстро набрал ответное сообщение:

“Где и когда встретимся?” — и отложил телефон.

Он подозревал, о чем пойдет речь, и был рад, что Алек наконец решился рассказать ему про свои отношения, да еще так скоро. Магнус не слишком нравился Джейсу, но то, что он, очевидно, прислушался ко вчерашнему совету, добавляло ему пару очков в джейсовых глазах. 

Забавно будет, если шутка о доме с белым забором, золотистом ретривере и семейных сборищах в итоге окажется пророчеством покруче предсказаний Магнуса, подумал Джейс, и тут же, вспомнив о единственной неточности, заменил собаку в воображаемой идиллической картине семейной жизни Алека на кошку. 

Преодолев страх перед холодом, Джейс потянулся за растянутыми трениками и, быстро надев их, нырнул в шкаф в поисках чистого джемпера. 

Когда он, шаркая по полу растоптанными тапками, вошел в кухню, Себастьян с мокрыми волосами и в одних боксерах — он что, вообще не мерзнет? — нагромождал очередной панкейк на вершину ровной стопки. В каком тайном углу кухни Себастьян откопал муку, одному богу ведомо, ибо Джейс был уверен, что у него в шкафах можно найти только повесившихся мышей.

— Кофе? — улыбнулся Себастьян во все тридцать два, или сколько их там у него. На этом этапе отношений Джейс не был готов расспрашивать Себастьяна о его зубах мудрости, может ведь и укусить в качестве демонстрации. Ночью точно кусался — отметины на шее саднили. 

Джейс кивнул, но приняв чашку из его рук, тут же отставил ее на стол. Подойдя ближе, обнял Себастьяна, колдующего у плиты, за пояс и, целуя его шею, медленно спустился ладонью вниз по животу. 

— Я вообще-то не особенно голодный, — прошептал Джейс, притираясь к Себастьяну бедрами. 

Он слышал, как дыхание Себастьяна сбилось, но рука с лопаткой, которой он переворачивал панкейк на сковороде, не дрогнула. Как он, черт возьми, это делает?

— Не голодный, значит, — хрипло прошептал Себастьян, укладывая чертов панкейк на верхушку стопки и выключая плиту. Джейс пробормотал неразборчивое “угу”, изучая губами его шею. 

— Эрондейл, блядь, я тут с самого утра строю из себя стэпфордскую женушку, — прошептал Себастьян с явной угрозой, и Джейс испуганно замер. — Предлагаю тебе проголодаться вот прямо сейчас, иначе рискуешь пожалеть о дне, когда роди…

Себастьян замолчал и, дождавшись пока Джейс ослабит хватку, развернулся в его руках с виноватым видом.

— Видишь, я не пошутил про труп, — пробормотал он, а потом, вскинув бровь, совсем тихо добавил, — хотя мог.

Вот зараза, подумал Джейс. 

Двадцать первый день его совместной службы с новым напарником начался почти как сопливый ромком. Почти. И на этом Джейс решил остановить счет. Тем более, что воображаемую стену с воображаемыми зарубками давно пора было сносить.

[ ](https://image.ibb.co/g5PHTo/police.png)


End file.
